The present disclosure generally relates to waveguide routing configurations for silicon photonics devices.
Silicon photonics involve the use of silicon as an optical medium for optical or optoelectronic devices. In some photonics devices, the silicon may be positioned on top of a layer of silicon, such configurations are known as silicon on insulator (SOI). The silicon may be patterned into photonic components or micro-photonic components. Silicon photonic devices may be made using existing semiconductor fabrication techniques, and because silicon is already used as the substrate for some integrated circuits, it may be possible to create hybrid devices in which the optical and electronic components are integrated onto a single microchip.
Silicon photonic devices may be implemented in optical networks used to communicate optical signals for transmitting information among various nodes of a telecommunications network. To transmit data in an optical network, the data may be converted from an electrical signal to an optical signal using an optoelectronic device. Optical networks are one example of an environment where the silicon photonic devices described herein may be implemented. However, the concepts described may also be implemented in other circumstances. For example, silicon photonic devices may be implemented in computer processing, sensors, optical routing, signal processing or other suitable applications. The embodiments disclosed herein are not limited to any specific environment unless indicated by context.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. This background is only provided to illustrate examples of where the present disclosure may be utilized.